


今日无事

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP练笔尝试
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 国庆出去采风【瞎玩】以后，突然想写一写pwp，也许我以后就能写肉了喃？警告：沙漏，就真的是沙漏，Mo/德扬；帝国君主&禁卫军AUAU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，任何历史，任何事件，特此声明；





	今日无事

今日无事

国王在平时，是那种让周围的仆从都感到亲近随和，却又不敢冒犯的类型。  
但今天就连轮班过来点蜡烛的新人，都能从火焰的动荡中感到气氛的异常。  
是煽动平民妄图夺权的寄生虫教廷又有了什么新动作？他看向一丝不苟开始配火种的师父；还是朝中又有躲在阴影里的叛徒想要抹杀新王的政绩？他看向一旁低头扫洒整理香炉的蒙面宫女；又或者是有什么宵小来中伤国王和盟友的关系，企图离间分裂整个帝国？他抬头望向门边，正想着跟以往有什么不同，便被师父一个烟斗敲在背上，赶忙收回了试图在其他人表情上察觉出什么线索的目光。  
也就在这时，室内的每个人都开始恭敬行礼——一个摇扇的来回，国王独自穿过这间不大的会客厅，只是挥挥手，一句话没说就匆匆离开，留下被免除礼节的仆役们暗自猜测内情。  
新式的宫殿做了回廊，里面挂满了描述扩充帝国版图关键战役，以及在这个庞大版图各处富有特色风景名胜的绘画。按理来说，即使是一位平庸的君主，也会为能够统治这片疆域而感到骄傲，更别提国王虽然年轻，也已经对这些绘画的题材贡献良多了。  
可此时国王并没有如回廊的设计者期望的那样，在这里为自己的祖辈而自豪，产生勉励自己的信念（当然他也不需要），更没有在那些或博大壮美或精致优雅的风景前把感情沉淀下来，成为一个合格的不动声色的君王。  
他凭着一时意气让亲兵后退，注释起居的史官早就被他留在了中庭。仆役们的猜测或许是对的，荣耀英武的雄主也有被政务和家事烦扰的时候。  
最后，国王停留在了图书室。史官得知后轻描了一笔：国王一直有着阅读的习惯，书籍能够安抚他广阔慈悲的心胸，扩宽他的视野，让他更好地了解在他领土上各个民族各种信仰的人民。  
而史官不知道的是，国王停留在图书室的缘由根本和书本无关。  
出于对知识的尊重和热爱，最初建造宫殿的时候，就把图书室设计在庭院中最好的位置，国王推开门进去，室内的光影并没有对他产生什么影响，高耸的穹顶让室内的空间异常开放，柔软舒适的地毯吸收了他的脚步声，立在中央的香炉散发着清新恬淡的芬芳。  
然而国王早已对这些习以为常，他只顾专注地看着躺在主讲席左边沉睡的人。  
那人有着极为明显的异乡人长相，白皙的皮肤被晒成蜜色，蜷曲的棕发软绵绵地搭在额头上，属于禁卫军的华丽高帽被随意丢在一旁，和主人一样陷在各式各样的枕头里。  
从没被完全展开的书卷和被遗忘在窗台上的茶点可以推测此人对图书室并没有像其他人那样恭敬。但本处于情绪中的国王却毫不在意这位亲兵的出格举止，反而纡尊降贵地凑上前去，单手撑在书案上，似是留意他脱掉靴子后被裹在棕色长裤下修长的双腿，又好像在清点他外袍上装饰了多少功勋赏赐，外袍下露出的暗绿衬衫上又有多少由国王的恩宠和金线绣的图案和花边。  
“我一直在等你。”直到国王把目光流转到对方红润的嘴唇和细密的睫毛上，醒了的禁卫军才懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，对着国王笑出了酒窝。  
“在这？”国王也不禁笑了，他低头用鼻尖碰了碰对方的，“对你来说的确是一个睡觉的好去处。”  
“我只是值夜班太累了，”德扬说着打了个哈欠，“平时我也会在这里看书和抄写的。你明明知道，Mo。”  
“唔，”比起被直呼名讳，国王更介意每次德扬抄送给他的所谓名言警句，于是他连忙转移了话题，“吃了东西吗？太累就再休息一阵。”  
“见到你好多了。”德扬坐起来，伸出两只手指摁在Mo的眉间，把那些皱在一起的皮肤慢慢撑开，“又有小麻烦？”  
“见到你好多了。”国王学着对方的语气，在德扬又一次笑得露出酒窝时贴上了他的嘴唇，他的舌头舔舐着对方嘴唇的纹路，感觉滋味柔软又甜蜜，仿佛在舔舐奶油和砂糖的混合体。  
德扬的呻吟则来不及发出就被塞回喉咙里。他的情人是位国王，平时温和有礼，甚至还相当可爱，可他也有着常人难以企及的好胜心和占有欲。因此也不能怪禁卫军德扬在对方杀伐决断的攻势之下败下阵来。不过德扬也并没有闲着，他在两人吻得难解难分之际，率先抽开了国王的腰带，把那华贵的织物随意地丢到一旁，与自己早就脱下的帽子为伍。  
“你可不能责怪我不尊重这个地方，”德扬对回以颜色拉开自己外袍的国王说，“来之前我还去过澡堂。”  
手掌下温热润滑的肌肤仿佛正向国王证明着所有者所言非虚，作为奖励或表达歉意，国王扣住德扬的双手，碰触细吻着他的脖颈，将他慢慢压下躺回到原来的沙发和枕头里。  
暗绿色的衬衫前襟已大开，露出德扬结实饱满的胸膛，一枚做工对比起衣物上的金线显得相当质朴的十字坠子也滑落出来，顺着德扬胸部的曲线碰在他的锁骨上。  
“是我离开家的时候带走的……”德扬发现国王盯着他的锁骨不说话，有点后悔今天泡了个澡把自己泡晕了，以前他都会把项链收起来。  
而国王没等他说完，就继续沿着脖颈吻上了他锁骨的中央，这凹陷的地方形状总让他想起就在此处宫殿毗邻的，属于他庞大帝国的一个海湾，接着他吻上了仍带有德扬体温的坠子，这一举动让德扬笑了起来，国王则抬头朝他皱了皱鼻子，然后一口咬在了他的左胸口以示惩戒和威严。  
可惜这并不能让德扬意识到自己的不敬，直到国王拉起他结实的双腿，他依旧笑个不停，甚至在国王揉捏着他挺翘的屁股时，还不断开口挑衅起来，“快点开始吧，Mo，否则我又要睡着啦。”  
他可睡不着，国王盯着德扬甜蜜叫嚣的脸，毫不留情地握住了他已经站立许久的生殖器。出言不逊的德扬也只能缓和了态度，他主动把腿窝搭在国王结实的肩膀上，用因为执勤和远征作战而坚硬脚底撩拨着对方同样强壮的腰背，同时把手指缓慢地放在舌尖舔舐，诱惑着国王尽快满足双方的欲望。  
可是国王，他的Mo却没有一如既往地选择投降，而是把早有准备的精油倒在了德扬的腰腹处，抓过德扬的手咬了一下让他乖乖听话，便把他的手指浸在了腰腹处散发着玫瑰芬芳的滑腻中。丝毫不顾德扬意识到自己要做什么后，从耳尖到脖颈的一片赤红。  
“快点开始吧，德扬，”Mo朝他笑了，棕色的眼睛里只有对方羞赧又不服输的表情，“否则我也要睡着啦。”  
作为回应，德扬狠狠摸了一把国王的头发，接着不得不用手肘固定住自己的双腿，慢慢用手指探入自己的臀瓣中，他感受到自己的甬道湿热又紧实，脸上不禁又热了几分，想要扭头贴住另一面凉快的地毯散热，却又撞上Mo热切的目光。  
“还好吗？”他问。以前这种事总是由这位众人之上的君主为他效劳，温柔又体贴，所以尽管被刺激得眼角泛红，德扬还是不服输地把腰挺起，用已经进入的两根手指撑开了一丝缝隙，“好得很！”  
他说。  
而国王分外善解人意地为他手淫，用吻来回应他的顽强，玫瑰的淡香在他们的身上和呼吸间流动，在德扬愿意沉溺在其中前，不属于他的第三根手指终于进入了他的身体。  
“Mo，”他直呼着国王的名讳，目光中带着闪亮与期待，在国王确认已经润滑妥当，开始进入他时，发出了满足的喟叹，“快点。”  
德扬的修长双手紧贴着Mo厚实发达的背部，随着肌肉的紧绷和耸动，不断将指痕留在上面，仿佛用它们来记录和表达自己体内的胀痛和快感。  
而Mo能感受到德扬体内的湿滑与热度，他们包容他，在他进入时挤压他，又在他后撤时挽留他，表面上看是他的又一次攻伐，而只有陷入其中的国王知道这又是一次对自己的劫掠。  
但Mo依旧忍不住想要更多，他看着身下的德扬，看到他漂亮的眼睛里是带泪的笑意，看到他红润的嘴唇张开，逸出美妙的呻吟，露出他可爱的虎牙，他看到德扬的喉结在兴奋地耸动，那上面还有属于自己留下的印记，还有正被自己掌握的胸腹，红肿的乳头胀起，腰侧在扭动中不断贴合着手指……  
“德扬，”Mo抚摸着德扬的腿窝，把他的双腿打得更开，德扬发出更加兴奋的声音是对他最好的鼓励，“看着我。”  
难得配合的德扬抬起湿漉漉的双眼，大胆地舔着自己的嘴唇，鼓动着国王的一切尝试，“快一点，”他说，声音里带着沙哑和热烈，“我想要你。”  
一如德扬在某场雨后，从珠帘中穿出，带着湿热的体温来到他面前；又如德扬穿过黄沙，满身风尘，在干裂的阳光下得意洋洋驽马；又好像最初那个在阴凉昏暗的后宫无所事事的夏天，德扬朝他抬起头……时间飞逝，有他的日子，已经和没有他的日子差不多一样长了。  
作为国王，有时候他甚至会质疑这样的幸福，当背叛和欺骗有如日常饮食一样频繁，只能依靠共同利益来达成共识，揣测人心来谋划前程时，德扬——他摸上此时变换体位骑在自己腿间的德扬，他的背上有一对漂亮的肌肉，德扬自称为“翅膀”。国王博览群书，记得在那些早已被被灰石抹去的画像中，确实有一位拥有六翼的忠诚使者——德扬低头与他贴合，本来主动起坐的腰腹渐渐在国王的挺动下被打乱了节奏，汗湿的皮肤上沾满了玫瑰的清香和体液的腥膻，他的目光因欲望而迷离，毫无忌惮地观察着自己正被操弄的美丽身躯，嘴唇依旧红润动人，吐露着不竭的爱欲和赞扬。  
他们逐渐临近高潮，都加快了腰部的挺动，喘息和呻吟此起彼伏越来越合而为一，德扬不断朝Mo低喃着什么，而掌控一切的国王此时也不过是爱的奴仆，早已全身心地为彼此付出了一切。  
“你本来不高兴，”德扬随意用昂贵的内衬擦了擦腿间，继续肆无忌惮地把长腿搭在国王结实的腰侧，“早上发生了什么？”  
“一如既往的麻烦事，”已经转换心情的国王吃着窗台剩下的茶点，顺便给德扬嘴里塞了一颗，被他舔了手指，“没什么大不了的。”  
“唔，”德扬咬着甜点，他不想说破早上第一眼看到你的时候，你就好像一只委屈的小猫——也许只有他才会对国王用这种比喻，“我还以为是那些画。”  
“什么画？”  
“最近你过得像个苦行僧一样，我都以为你禁欲了，”德扬抬头嚼着嘴里的石榴，鲜红色的汁液沾染了他的舌尖和牙齿，自成一番姿态，“是不是那些好大喜功的画作，让你听从训诫，勉励自己要去征服更多的地方，远离声色。”  
“你不喜欢那些画？”国王摩擦着德扬的漂亮肩胛，想着他总是能不经意间撩拨自己。  
“也不尽然，”德扬眨眨眼，“昨晚我看到一幅画，很像我以前，附近的海岸。”  
国王低头亲了亲德扬的肩膀。  
“还有，其实那些画也有它们的好处，”德扬狡黠地笑了，“我听说征伐和权力永远是男人的春药，如果你哪天不太行了，说不定走过那条回廊便能重振雄风。”

完

**Author's Note:**

> AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，任何历史，任何事件，再次声明；


End file.
